Speak For Myself
by rachelsadventures
Summary: There is more to Taylor than she leads on. Will she speak for herself? Or will Chad be able to keep her quiet? This is a Chaylor pairing of course. Rated M for later chapters for Language and such, just to be safe.
1. Trailer

_**Summary**_**: This story is inspired by Aly and AJ's song _Speak for myself _Its about Chad and Taylor's relationship and the difficulties they go through. It's pretty much all Chaylor. There might be other pairings as well.  
**

**Note: The Bold Italics are the lyrics to the song and regular Italics are the actions that are going on.**_**  
**_

_**Do you see me  
Do you care  
You talk about me  
Like I'm not there  
**_

_Shows Taylor walking into homeroom and Chad and his friends making fun of Taylor like she's not there._

_**  
Don't get a word in  
When you're around  
I bet you don't know  
What I'm about  
**_

_Shows Taylor trying to talk to Gabriella but Chad jumps in and starts talking loudly to Gabriella about some homework._

_**  
Cos I will, I will  
speak for myself**_

_Shows Taylor shouting at Chad to shut up._

_**  
What you see  
isn't all I am  
I need a place to stand**_

_Shows Taylor standing her ground against Chad._

_**  
I will, I will speak for myself  
There's so much you're missing  
If you cared you'd listen**_

_Taylor turns away and walks away from Chad looking sad._

_**You suffocate me  
You drown me out  
I'm tired of waiting  
Without a doubt**_

_Chad is playing basketball and forgets about Taylor who is waiting for him outside._

_**I feel I'm fading  
I flicker out  
My heart is screaming  
Without a sound**_

_Taylor is crying on her bed, wanting to just disappear._

_**Cos I will, I will  
Speak for myself  
What you see  
Isn't all I am**_

"_This isn't all I am!" Taylor shouts to Chad as she then storms off angry._

_**  
I need a place to stand  
I will, I will speak for myself  
There's so much you're missing  
If you cared you'd listen  
**_

"_You don't listen to anyone but yourself!" Taylor says in an argument with Chad._

_**  
I'm not sorry for who I am  
Take it or leave it**_

_Shows Taylor doing an equation in one of the science labs._

_**  
It's my time to take a stand  
Throw it or keep it  
Know that I don't need to understand  
Won't say it again**_

_Chad and Taylor look at each other confused not knowing what to say to each other._

_**(I will)  
(I will)  
(I will)  
(I will)  
You know I will**_

_**Cos I will, I will  
Speak for myself  
What you see  
Isn't all I am**_

"_Being smart is only a part of me" Taylor says softly._

_**  
I need a place to stand  
I will, you know will  
I will speak for myself**_

_Chad tries to say something for Taylor but she cuts him off. "I can speak for myself" She says._

_**  
There's so much you're missing  
If you cared you'd listen  
If you cared you'd listen**_

_**I will, I will  
Speak for myself**_


	2. Chapter 1

Dribble, dodge, kick….and score! Taylor was in her back yard kicking around a soccer ball. It was something she was good at. Taylor was a sophomore at East High School. And she had always hid her talent for soccer behind her brains and books. She also wasn't really extremely smart like everyone thinks. She actually spends hours and hours a day doing homework struggling with her AP classes. But she promised she wouldn't be like her mom, even though she loved her mom.

Her mom was a single parent of 4 kids. Each kid with a different man, Taylor never knew her father. But she looked after her little brothers and sister anyways. Taylor was the second oldest and her mom expected a lot out of her. Ms. McKessie worked 2 full time jobs so Taylor got stuck baby sitting most of the time.

Taylor sighed and went back inside and picked up her little brother Devon as she walked into the kitchen and set him down on the counter. "What do you want Devon?" She asked. Devon was 6 and one of the cutest little guys you would ever see. She also had a 10 year old sister Kendra who had one of the worst attitudes ever. And then was her 21 year old brother Jeremy who was currently enrolled in a local college and worked part time at a garage shop to help pay the bills around the house.

"I want Mac and Cheese!" Devon said. Taylor smiled and put some water in the pan and started to boil it.

The Next Day at school

Taylor walked down the halls of East High in black heels, a nice skirt and a red top. She didn't bother bringing her rolling book bag today. Chad and his basketball junkies made fun of her as she past but she ignored them as she went to homeroom. After the bell rang Mrs. Darbus read off the lunch menu and other things. But the thing that caught Taylor's attention was Soccer try-outs. She bit her lip slightly thinking if she should really try out or not.


End file.
